The Stealer of Providence
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: Gizelle Smith is an orphan. Looking after her sister and hiding from EVO's and Providence. She needs to be safe, but she can't trust anyone. But can a certain male named Rex, save her?
1. Preface: Gizelle Smith

Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex. I only own the plot, the OC's you will be introduced to, and on occasion Rex Salazar.

* * *

><p>Being left alone hurts. My parents abandoned me. Me and my sister. They were EVO fighters. Working for a place called "Providence". Two months ago, I got some news from Providence. My parents died out in the field. From Van Kliess. I don't believe them. I think Providence did it. They kill all EVO's. And that was the last time I ever believed Providence.<p>

But there was a day that changed. I can heal EVO's with just a thought and touch. I went around the city, healing any EVO before Providence could get near them. They called me the Miracle Girl. My real name is Gizelle. Gizelle Smith. According to the news, Providence is looking for me. I don't believe them. They are hunting me, wanting to get me away from the world, before I turn EVO and hurt others. I have full control over my nanites.

I am Stealer.


	2. Fury of a Teenage Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex. I only own the plot, the OC's you will be introduced to, and on occasion, Rex Salazar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gizelle's P.O.V:<strong>

* * *

><p>No-one. No-one normal exists anymore. Not after that incident 5 years ago with the nanites. My parents. EVO's.<p>

I punched the punching bag with my fist. My fist of fury. I did a roundhouse kick and sent the punching bag spiralling to the other side of the room, coming off its stabilizer.

'Gizelle?' I heard a voice ask. All at once my anger, fury, sadness all went away when I heard my baby sisters voice.

Instead I turn around to see her trembling in her pyjamas. With her favourite bunny slippers and her favourite toy hugged to her side.

I bent down to the floor as she came running towards me. I encircled her in my embrace and hugged her tightly to my chest. She was my everything. If someone hurt my little sister. They would not live to see tomorrow.

Then I heard a shatter. I raced out of the gym, and into the hallway. I then remembered Scarlett. I turned around and poked my head around the corner.

'Stay here.' I mouthed to her. I saw her nod her head, her eyes wide with fear her whole body trembling.

I then raced down the hallway and reached the top of the stairs. This is going to have to be the seventh renovation in two years. Well since my parents died.

I slowly walk down the stairs, my eyes on high alert for an EVO. Or worse. Providence.

I peeked around the corner into the kitchen, and saw what I was hunting. But it didn't look like an EVO. It looked like a boy. A human, teenage boy. He looked around sixteen. But, I couldn't be sure. Not just any human could make a hole in the wall THAT big.

Then I realised that it was Providence.

Oh… I am **SO** screwed.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone… Lunch is almost over so, so is this chapter…. I hope you enjoyed it….<p>

AND DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Stolen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex… I only own the plot, the OC's you will be introduced to, and on occasion Rex Salazar.**

**REX'S P.O.V:**

* * *

><p>Ouch. I look towards the wall which I had been thrown into by an EVO. I looked silently around. Hmm. It seems I have been thrown into someone's kitchen. Since my powers are gone, I might as well look for a weapon to use.<p>

Then I felt a sword pressed sharply to my back. Through instinct, I put my hands up incredibly fast and shut my eyes tightly.

'State your name and purpose, or I'll run you through.' The person said. It sounded like a girl. Not much younger than me actually.

'Um… My name's Rex. I work for Providence, I'm fighting an EVO, AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!' I cried, as she dug the sword even harder into my back.

'Wrong thing to say, if you work for Providence.' She said.

'Alright… My turn. Who are you? What's your purpose in life?' I snapped, wondering why she hated Providence so much. Then I heard footsteps, and the sharp, stinging sensation in my back subsiding. Then I felt the sword being pressed to my neck.

'I might as well tell you, for you won't live to see another day.' she whispered.

'My name's Gizelle. Gizelle Smith.' my eyes widened at her last name.

'Smith? Those were the two field agents that were killed two months ago.' I realised as I tried to pry myself to see this young girl's face.

'Gizelle?' I heard a younger voice ask. Of course! The Smith's had two daughters. Gizelle and Scarlett.

'Look, Gizelle. If you think Providence is the reason your parents are dead. Rethink. Ever heard of Van Kliess? He killed your parents. I tried to save them!' I tried to reason with her.

'SILENCE!' she screeched. Ouch. Busted eardrum. 'Stop lying!' her voice was shaking now. I could tell she was crying.

'Gizelle,' I began softly. 'Six and I both got injured trying to save your parents. We really were sorry. In fact, they gave me a note to give to you, that I always carry around, if I came across you.' I finished, digging in my pocket for the note, that they left in their room if they ever died in the field. I pulled the note out of my pocket and put it up in the air.

I felt the sword go slack against my skin. Was she finally learning to trust me?

Then, at that precise moment in time, Six decided to run into the now ruined kitchen.

'Move and I kill him!' Gizelle yelled, her arm wrapping around my neck and the sword held horizontally in front of her. I could just see her face out of the corner of my eye.

She had wavy, light brown hair that cascaded down to about mid-back. And her emerald green eyes were wide with fear.

'Woah. Easy with the sword. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to help Gizelle.' I whispered, looking at her, pleading her to let me go.

I saw her look at me, he green eyes filled to the brim with tears. Threatening to spill over. And break her silent vow. Her silent vow of strength. The vow she made to herself and to her sister as well.

Then a scream echoed over the house. Gizelle turned around to see a Providence agent trying to calm Scarlett down.

'You were a distraction. I was going to trust you!' She screamed.

'GIZELLE!' Scarlett screamed.

'SCAR!' Gizelle started running towards her with all her strength. This was my chance. We needed to get her to calm down. I turn around and wrap my arms around her waist and lifted her effortlessly off the ground.

Wow. She was really light.

Then a portal of red and black opened and I saw arms, reach out and grab Scarlett.

'NO!' I heard Gizelle scream. Then a searing pain was noticed where the sun don't shine.

I let her go and cried, 'Right in the place, where the sun will never see.' I doubled over in pain.

The portal closed.

'SCARLETT! NO!' she cried as she fell to the ground, her face in her hands. All of the Providence agents there, stared at me, eyes wide and expecting.

'Fine. I'll go comfort the crazy girl who can summon swords out of her hands.' I said sarcastically, walking over cautiously to the heaping wreck on the floor.

I put my hand on her shoulder and started rubbing her back up and down in a comforting gesture.

I then sat down beside her, and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. What, I wasn't expecting was her to turn her head into my shoulder and cry.

I hooked my arm under her legs and lifted her up with ease. She was seriously light. Did she eat anything?

I turned around and walked out the hole in the wall that I made, when I was fighting the EVO. Time to get her back to Providence. And then save her little sister.

* * *

><p>HI EVERYONE!<p>

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Inside Providence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex. I only own the plot, the OC's you will be introduced to, and on occasion, Rex Salazar.**

**Chapter 4: A Journey to Providence**

**GIZELLE'S P.O.V:**

* * *

><p>I sobbed into what seemed was a teenage boy's shirt. It was soaked to the bone. I could smell the salt of my tears of the shirt. He had an arm around my shoulders and the other around my waist. Sobs wracked my body, as I buried my face further into his chest. I could just make out the smell of the boy, behind the tears that ruined the warmth of the shirt. Peppermint. Peppermint, chocolate, and the forest after it just rained.<p>

I instantly felt the sobs disappear, as I lift my head up to look at my captor. He was of average build. Black hair, light brown eyes, muscular chest, arms, shoulders. I could feel his steady rising of his chest. And I could feel the heat start to seep its way up the back of my neck, reaching over to taint my cheeks a bright pink. I then opened my eyes to see him looking down on me, smiling. Okay. Now this is embarrassing. I just got caught staring at a stranger. A stranger that destroyed my house. And a stranger who works for PROVIDENCE. P.R.O.V.I.D.E.N.C.E! I am sooooooo dead.

Then his arms wrapped tighter around my body, pulling me closer, offering me comfort. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck. I swear I could hear him smirking, as his chest rumbled with a low laugh. That's all I remember, for I must have fallen asleep, shortly afterwards.

**TIME SKIP: 20 MINUTES**

I opened my eyes to see a white room all around me. White walls, white roof, white door, white bed sheets, white floor. You get the picture. What I wasn't expecting was for a doctor to walk through the "white" door, and drop her clipboard when she saw that I was awake.

'Good morning.' She nodded her head in a polite gesture. 'My name's Doctor. Holiday. But you can just call me Holiday. How are you feeling?'

I then suddenly remembered the disappearance of my sister. I could feel the water works starting up again.

'Absolutely fine Doc.' I lie. 'Do you have any idea where my sister is by any chance?' I asked her. The sooner I find Scar, the quicker I can get out of the line of sight of Providence.

'Rex and Six have gone after her. They radioed me earlier, your sister is fine, she's just tired. But Rex got pretty bashed up trying to save her. You should apologize for holding a sword to his neck.' She joked. I smile slightly. I can just remember how warm he was pressed up against my body. And he isn't THAT bad looking. _'NO! Bad Gizelle! Bad! This is REX. PROVIDENCE'S SECRET WEAPON!'_

Then the doors slide open revealing a severly beaten Rex, and a sleeping Scarlett. I leap onto my feet and run over to my sleeping sister, lifting her out of Rex's arms and holding her close to me, afraid that if I let her go, she'll just disappear again. I look at Rex, to see him smiling slightly as Scar and I.

'Thank you.' I whisper, standing on the tips of my toes to press a light kiss to the side of his cheek. I could see the blood rush to his cheeks, as his whole face went redder than my mother's hair. And let me tell you, boy was that red. It was as red as fire. My father had brown hair. Mine? A cross between the two.

'It was no problem really.' I could see him wince. Then I finally figured out the extence of his injuries. A few broken ribs, a bruised chest, and was looks to be a sprained wrist. I took hold of his hand, with my spare one and led him over to the bed that I had previously been sleeping on. I sat him down and I placed Scarlett on the end of the bed.

'Take off your shirt.' I say with as much calmness as I could. I could see Rex trying his hardest not to stumble with his fingers, and not to blush. But I think his hormones might have betrayed him a bit on that.

Once his shirt was off, I grabbed the first aid kit, and started bandaging his chest and stomach area.

'Thank you.' He says.

'Now we are even.' I said smiling at him. But the weird thing was. He smiled back.

Oh I am so screwed.

I think I am falling for Providence's secret weapon. His name Rex Salazar.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! For everyone who is reading this, I thank you immensely! I will be re-writing some of the chapters in this fanfic, so please stay with me!<p>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
